You're Back!
by thlove
Summary: Full summary inside; Jasmina was killed in the battle against Nire. Bren has found her, but will that be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Okay Readers, this will be one of the only non-cannon story lines that I write for your reading pleasure. I really like this book, called LOST, by Debbie Federici and Susan Vaught. It's like, super obscure, since only about 200 copies were printed, but I love the story so much! My local library had a copy of the first in the series, but not the rest. I recommend it, if your library has it, or you can do what I did and order it for like $1.50 online. I'll give a little summary, so that all of you can follow the story, but as I said before, it does NOT follow the plot line of the next two books. The summary may sound bad, but it's not that important to the story I'm writing.

Enjoy!

*Disclaimer* I do not own L.O.S.T.

Jasmina Corey, Queen of the witches, abducted Brenden McAllister while he was on a road trip, visiting a friend of his in another town than his own, in Arizona. Jasmina needed Bren to become the champion of her people, who are witches, and defeat the darkness of Nire, an all powerful villain. Through a series of events, including killer sea serpents, carnivorous beasts disguised as beautiful women, many arguments and temper tantrums, Jasmina, or Jazz as Bren likes to call her, falls in love with Bren, and vice versa. Jazz is killed in the fight with Nire, who also happens to be Bren's mother, and is sent to Talamaden, a land where you can be reborn. Bren becomes king of the witches, and pines for his lost love.

BREN

I was in my house, staring out the window on the pond that Jazz had loved so much. It had been her favorite place in this sanctuary, and had been the place where she had contacted me through the barriers of time, space and death. A deep heartfelt sigh broke from my lips. I miss her so much! Her silky black hair, her pale skin, her golden eyes. Those lovely lips that I only got to taste half a dozen times. I heard the front door open, and looked away from the place where Jazz had told me not to look for her. I planned on disregarding her request. How could she think that I wouldn't come after her? Does she not know me? Did she think that my love for her would allow me to stand by and wait for her like some nancy boy? I walked towards the front of the house I had built for me and Jazz, when I got her back.

"Bren!" I paused and frowned, hurried towards the sound of my dad's voice, hearing the distress in it.

"What Dad?" I asked, eying my out of breath father. My Dad isn't magical, so he couldn't fly here and save himself the fifteen minute walk.

"There's a girl in serious trouble two miles out. You need to hurry!" I raced towards the door with my dad, and as soon as I was outside cried "Wind!" A tree branch came flying towards me at breakneck speed, and I leaped on, flying towards the edge of the sanctuary. It was my job, among others, to go retrieve witches in trouble and bring them back to the sanctuaries. My brother Todd could go to, but Todd was busy working with the slithers.

I flew over the edge of the sanctuary, calling my power to help me find the girl. I felt the tug in a westward direction, and jetted that way. As I got close, I saw the mob. They had the girl boxed into a corner in an industrial district of Arizona, near our main entrance. There couldn't have been more than five men, but five was plenty to overpower most witches. The men were broadcasting their unprotected thoughts loud and clear. The things they had planned for the girl. I shuddered, and forced my broom even faster. This was one victimization that I would stop. Many we couldn't prevent, simply because of the power of the attackers, or the attack wouldn't be too bad, although justifying that to myself was something that kept me up at night. Who was I to decide that something wasn't too much for another person to bear? Jazz would be proud of how grown up I sounded, I thought as I brought myself in close enough to land without them all seeing. I snuck closer as the overconfident men spoke to the girl.

"Now Sweetie, make it easier on yourself. We're not that bad. Keep quiet, and it won't hurt." The girl snorted derisively. I froze in my forward movement. I knew that snort. I could now see around the men and saw features that I dreamed about every night, and occupied my thoughts most of every day.

"Is that what you tell all your rape victims?" I felt my anger quadruple, now that I knew who was about to be hurt. Before anyone could do anything, I ran up to the men, all fairly scrawny, and broke through their line to stand in front of the woman. The men looked shocked to see me in their way. They shook it off quickly, even though I outweighed all of them. If I was feeling more level headed I probably wouldn't have blamed them for being cocky. I wasn't feeling fair though. I wanted these men to suffer.

Without a word or comment the one who spoke started forward to get me out of their way. Quick as thought I raised my hands, but she was there before I could do anything. She threw out spells at the men faster than I had ever seen her do. I just stood there stunned as she took out all the men. I felt immense pride as she turned to me, without even having broken a sweat.

"Thanks for that." Her angel's voice said. "I needed a distraction to get the jump on them." She smiled at me. I smiled back widely and reached out to her for a hug. I got close before she held up her hands. I stopped, and felt my face melt into confusion.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I asked. The love of my life was back from the grave, here, whole, with her powers and she was looking at me like I was a serial killer. She took a step farther away from me.

"How do you know my name?" I just stared at her. "I know you're a witch because I was you fly up, but I don't know you."

"How can you not know me Jazz? I'm Bren!" Jasmina Corey, Queen of the Witches stared at me with unknowing confusion.

"I'm sorry Bren, but I don't know you. Also, no one calls me Jazz. My name is-" I angrily cut her off.

"Yeah Jasmina, I know!" I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and walked in a circle trying to think this through. One, Jazz was here. Good. Two, Jazz had her powers back. Also good. Three, Jazz doesn't remember me. Not good.

"Bren? I gotta say, if you can direct me to somewhere I can get on my feet, I would really appreciate it." Jazz had a confused look on her face. "I can't remember my... life, I guess." She shrugged. I nodded my head. Taking her home was the first step.

"Oka, yeah. Let's go back to the L.O.S.T. sanctuary." I called another branch and climbed on, waiting for Jazz to mount behind me. She climbed on, and I took us into the air and towards our home.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Hope you liked it! I'll be around for you to ask questions to! I want it to make sense, so let me know if you want me to clarify!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alrighty my loves, chapter two. Hopefully if anyone reads this, this one explains a bit more. Any questions you have, lay em on me! Love you all!

* * *

><p>Jazz:<p>

As the man and I flew off on a tree branch, I observed his stiff posture. He seemed really upset, and he knew my name. My mind said I should be on the watch for a trap, but my gut said the man had my best interest at heart. The fly to where he was taking me was very short, just ten minutes. As we touched down, he waited patiently for me to get off, and watched me carefully as he gestured for me to follow him up a hill. I was struck by how ruggedly attractive this young man with dark brown hair was. We walked, and as we passed people, they stared. They whispered to each other, and when I tried to make eye contact, they looked down hurriedly. I could almost vaguely feel them in my mind, but I had no real memory of them.

Bren and I stopped at a restaurant on top of the hill. He opened the door for me, and ushered me in. I walked in and all noise ceased. I worried that Bren had cast a ceasing spell, but when I looked around, people were still moving, they were just silent as they stared at me. Once again, the stares felt familiar. The dropping of eyes, and lack of contact niggled something in my mind... Almost as if I was... Feared. I turned to look at Bren, and he just shook his head at the people. They all directed their attention to Bren, and noticing the sad and frustrated expression on his face, turned back to what they were doing. Bren and I walked into the kitchens of the restaurant, and I stopped just inside the door. I knew this room. I started breathing heavily, and Bren noticed. His eyes flashed with hope before he called someone over to him. A short elf walked over. I knew him. My mind raced to pick up his name as he headed toward us. As he stopped in front of us, his face, name, and our history together clicked in my mind. Bren opened his mouth but I beat him to it.

"Acaw!" I shouted throwing my arms around his neck in a hug. Acaw seemed shocked, seeing as it was very unlike me, Queen Jasmina, to hug, or really even touch others, but I was so overjoyed. I had my memories! I could remember most of my life! Bren looked frusterated.

"Him? You remember him, but not me? What's wrong with me that I'm a blank in your mind?" Bren looked so aggressive and frustrated. I felt equal parts sorry for him, worried that the only blank spots in my memory were seemingly under a veil and possibly related to him, and drawn to him. It was a strange combination that I'd never felt before. I looked away from his almost heartbreakingly sincere face, to look at my old friend.

"How have things been since I've been gone Acaw?" I could remember dying, and minimal parts of my time in Talamaden, but that was heavily veiled in my mind. I mentally shook off the niggling worry that this man was keeping it veiled for a reason.

"My queen, things have been well." Acaw glanced at Bren, then back at me. "The king has been keeping peace and been busy restoring the injured sanctuaries." I ran through possible candidates for who would have taken over while I was gone, and could come up with no one suitable. I looked at Acaw questioningly, and he nodded at Bren. I turned to face him full on, with an expression of shock.

"You? You've taken over as king?" Bren looked up from where he was annoyingly unraveling his tunic to glare at me.

"Yes, me! And I've been doing a damn good job of it too! No thanks to you! You just had to-" Bren cut himself off, and walked himself in a circle with his hands in his hair. This seemed to be his way of controlling his anger. I gave Bren a minute of silence to let him control himself. When he could look at me again, he was resigned. "I'm glad that you have some of your memories back. I brought you here to ask Acaw what the next step in attempting to help you regain your memories should be." He took a deep breath. "If Acaw agrees with me, I think the next thing we should do is take you to your mother and Rol, and catch you up on what's been happening." Bren and I both looked at the elf. He nodded his head in assent, and Bren gave a confirming nod.

Bren turned and walked back out of the kitchen of the restaurant, and I followed close behind. I looked at the patrons of the restaurant with different eyes as I walked past them again. I recognized most, but all knew to not keep eye contact with the unstable Queen of the Witches. I sighed and rolled my eyes, before turning to look ahead of me. I almost ran into Bren when he stopped suddenly. I was about to asked what had stopped him, when he suddenly picked up a small child, and smiled at him.

"Hey Eli." Bren said, turning to look for the boy's mother. Eli clung to Bren's neck as his mother laughingly walked over to retrieve her boy.

"Bren, who's the pretty girl?" Eli asked shyly, peeking at me around Bren's shoulder. I smiled at him and he blushed and looked at Bren. I could see Bren's profile smiling at Eli, even though the sadness was still in his eyes.

"This is my friend Jazz. Can you say hello?" Eli turned to greet me, while Bren greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek. I felt my face become warm in anger at the fact that Bren kissed this woman. I realized that I had absolutely no right to feel any jealousy or possessiveness of this man, but it was there none the less. I also noticed that no one was afraid of Bren as they were of me. It was very frustrating. The other woman noticed my face and took a quick step back from Bren, leaving Eli with him. With space between the two of them, I turned my attention back to Eli, who was waiting patiently. I smiled at him and held out my hand.

"Hello, I'm Jasmina." I said, shaking his hand. Eli nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello Jamia." Close enough, I guess. "So you're the one who died?" I laughed out loud at the blunt question.

"Yes, I did. But I'm back now." Eli nodded his head and leaned into Bren's face, touching noses with him. I think he was trying to whisper, but he wasn't very good at it yet, so I could hear every word.

"I don't think she's a ghost Bren." Bren held back a laugh and nodded as seriously as possible at Eli.

"I don't think so either." Bren confirmed. Eli glanced at me, then stared back into Bren's eyes.

"She doesn't remember you yet. You should probably wait on the surprise until she does." Bren nodded at Eli's wisdom, and asked him a question.

"How long do you think until she'll remember?" Bren looked as though a lot was riding on this answer. It brought to mind again the veil in my memories, only this time it stirred, and I saw a flash of brown hair, matted with sweat and dirt and caring, gentle brown eyes, wet with tears. I gasped quietly, and Eli scrutinized me, then closed his eyes for a moment.

"Before breakfast tomorrow." Eli said decisively, then opened his eyes. Bren looked at me joyously and then back at Eli. He looked at Eli's mom and smiled.

"He's getting absolutely anything he wants for his birthday. You let me know, and I'll make it happen Grace." Grace nodded her head then looked at me.

"Eli has foresight, and Bren relies on that very much. It was really nice to finally meet you Jasmina." Grace glanced at Bren again. "I hear about you all the time."

Bren blushed and handed back Eli. He was muttering under his breath as he led me out of the restaurant. I felt a shiver go up my spine as I realized just how much I liked the placement of his hand on my back. It felt... familiar, and appealing. Bren and I walked though the town heading towards where we could reach the path easily. As I braced myself for the stench and death of the path, I was shocked to see the golden road. I gasped and stepped onto the beautifully clean path that I hadn't seen in years. For so long it had been dark and infected with evil. I smiled at Bren, and I watched his face glow.

"Thank you Bren. This is beautiful." Bren blushed a bit, and led me down the path.

"No problem. I'm glad that it's back to it's former glory." I'm not sure if it was on purpose, but Bren left his hand on my lower back, and I have to say I really enjoyed having it there. Much too soon, he was removing his hand to open another sanctuary. I went through the hole in the wall to enter Shallym, and came face to face with my old house. I turned to see Bren closing up the doorway. Bren led me up the stairs of the manor. He opened the door for me and called out.

"Winifred! Rol! Where are you guys?" We walked in, and I looked around. It was exactly the same as I remembered it. I could hear the soft footsteps of my mother approaching. Even though it had been years since I saw her, I knew her noises anywhere. As she walked into the room, she froze.

"Jasmina?" She asked in a whisper. I nodded, feeling the tears well in my eyes. My mother and I ran towards each other at the same time, and I finally broke down. This day had been so long already, and it was barely noon. I'd woken up in a strange place, knowing I was a witch, but having no memories aside from that. Being cornered by a group of men, intent on rape and murder, seeing this man show up on a tree branch, have him distract the men so I could take them down, have him take me to this town, have my memories restored, and seeing my mother again... It was a lot for even me. My mother smoothed my hair, and made shushing sounds, while I cried myself out. After a few minutes I was calm. I lifted my head from her shoulder to see Rol standing with Bren. I smiled at my trainer.

"Hello Rol." Rol smiled and held his arms out for a hug. I ran to him as well. It seemed that people had missed me, despite my doubts about this random boy seeming to relate to the populous better than me.

"Great. Abso-freaking-lutely fabulous." I released Rol to glare at Bren. He stared stubbornly back at me. I felt a shiver go down my spine at his intensity, and the veil in my mind moved again. This time I saw Bren standing on the ground, as I was on a branch. We were arguing. I feel my mind reach for the rest of the scene, to see what we were fighting about, to understand why he said "And you can't keep running away every time I don't do what you want." I never ran. But as I reached, the scene fled, not allowing me insight to the before or after, just that moment stuck in my head. I realized I had been dazing for a moment about the... memory I suppose, and shook my head to look back at Bren. As I looked I saw his features had changed from upset and frustrated to hopeful. I tilted my hear slightly.

"What?" I asked. Bren continued to gaze at me, but as I made no other move, his hopeful expression faded.

"Nothing." Bren sighed. "Well, I guess you remember enough for now." My mother and Rol looked at Bren in shock.

"What doesn't she remember?" Rol asked, looking me up and down. It made me feel uncomfortable, like was being analyzed for psychotherapy.

"She pretty much has a blank spot in her mind for anything that happened from right before I arrived, until now. All of our-" Bren cut off suddenly and glanced at me. "Anyway, I'd like her to remember it on her own, so that I know for sure that it's not some guilty feeling, and stories others told her that lead to my ultimate goal." I was curious about the way he phrased everything, but I let it go. Rol and my mom nodded their heads.

"Perhaps we should leave you to it then." My mom suggested. Bren nodded, and gently placed his hand on my back to lead me again. I went with him willingly. He led me upstairs to the drawing room. I had always loved it in here. It had the absolute best window seat. Bren shut the door behind us, and suddenly, I felt more alone with him than ever.


End file.
